


here I am (waiting for you to find me)

by grahamcracker76



Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hannictober Challenge, Kinktober, Light Consensual Noncon, M/M, Possession, Power Imbalance, Spirit Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: Will finds himself possessed by Hannibal, a spirit who wants him to explore every desire he's ever had.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	here I am (waiting for you to find me)

**Author's Note:**

> #Kinktober day 8, power imbalance, and #Hannictober day 8, possession.

The thing is, Will never truly believed in ghosts, or spirits, or possession. He's seen quite enough of this world's darkness, thank you, he doesn't need to imagine more. But on the day Will wakes up to find he can't do a thing without the permission of the spirit inside him, he has all the proof he needs.

Will lies on his bed and gasps as the spirit - Hannibal, he learns - delves deep within him and sets about discovering all his deepest, darkest secrets.

"Tell me, Will," Hannibal asks him, amused at his reactions, "do you ever have any problems?" 

"No," Will tells him firmly. Get out of my head, he thinks, and please don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed.

Hannibal merely chuckles in response. "Of course," he says, "you and I are just alike - problem free."

Will fumes silently, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "What are you going to make me do?" he asks, dreading the answer.

"All in good time, my dear Will," Hannibal says, now rifling through his earliest memories as a child.

Will grits his teeth and waits. He might be possessed, but he is never helpless. If Hannibal imagines him to be a passive onlooker, he will be sorely mistaken.

"Good," Hannibal says, "I don't want a slave. I want a conspirator, you might say. An equal."

"I am nothing like you," Will says aloud. He doesn't know who he's trying to convince - himself or Hannibal.

"We are more alike than you might think," Hannibal tells him, "but first, I think we will start small. Go into the kitchen, please."

Will waits. "Aren't you going to make me?"

Hannibal says nothing in response, but Will can feel his quiet expectation. He sighs and gets out of bed.

"Crack two eggs into a bowl and whisk them," Hannibal says.

Will frowns. "Scrambled eggs? Really?"

He feels the warm brush of Hannibal's quiet amusement in the back of his mind. "A protein scramble to start the day would do you some good, you know." 

Will snorts.He whisks the eggs and then heats some oil in a skillet. It's been a while since he's done this, but the motions come back to him easily. It's calming. Comforting.

"Good," Hannibal says in response to his thoughts. "You must learn to relax with yourself, Will. I think you might be happier if you do."

"You know all about that, I suppose," Will says.

"Of course," Hannibal replies. "Desire is life, after all. Why deny yourself what you most want?"

When the eggs are ready, Will eats in silence, quiet and contemplative, and Hannibal lets him be. Once the table is cleared and the dishes sit in the drying rack, Will sets his hands on the counter and takes a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do next?"

"Go to your room, please," Hannibal says. "There is a drawer in your bedside table. I would like you to open it."

Will pauses. "Seriously? You could make me do anything, you know. Why this?"

"You are a very handsome man," Hannibal says. "Maybe I just want to see more of you. Why don't you undress for me?"

Will reaches for his shirt and begins undoing the buttons when he gets his hands halt suddenly. His breath startles. It is the first time Hannibal has used his power over him so overtly, but Will can't say that he minds.

"Not like that," Hannibal tells him. "Slower. Imagine what it would feel like if I could stand here, before you and undress you myself. I would take my time, worshipping every inch of you as it was revealed."

Will feels hot all over. His breath comes quickly and his pulse is racing. He knows Hannibal can feel all of this and yet somehow it does not bother him. It is freeing, being seen by someone who understands. 

"Show me," Will says. "Please."

There is a brief pause, and then Will's fingers begin to move with purpose, slow and worshipful. It's a strange feeling, giving over control to Hannibal. Hannibal is merely guiding him, and Will knows that he could fight backing he wanted. The thought is not unappealing. 

"What do you want me to do?" Will says, and feels Hannibal's sigh in the back of his mind, fond and amused.

"It is not what I want you to do," he says, "it is what you want to do, as well. I know your thoughts, remember."

"I remember," Will assures him. "Kind of hard to forget."

Hannibal laughs, and Will feels warm affection rush through him. He can't help smiling. He knows nothing about this spirit, and yet it feels like they know each other better than anyone. They are one and the same.

"Lie back on the bed," Hannibal says. "We will start with something simple."

Will watches himself reach for the lube at the bedside table and coat his fingers liberally. When his hand closes around his cock, he lets out a long groan. Hannibal starts him out slow and leisurely, drawing out each drop of pleasure like honey dripping from a spoon. Then, he picks up the pace, and when his thumb slides over the head of his cock, Will cries out. His thighs start to tremble, and Will knows that he is close.

"Fuck," he gasps. "Hannibal..."

"You are close, aren't you?" Hannibal says. "I can feel it."

Will moans. "Yes I'm close. Fuck, let me come."

Hannibal hums, keeping him just on the edge. "Let me come, please," he says, his voice low and a bit dangerous, and Will can't resist. More importantly, he doesn't want to, and isn't that what Hannibal has been trying to tell him all along?

"Please," Will gasps, and Hannibal is satisfied. He twists his wrist on the next stroke, thumb brushing over Will's sensitive slit, and Will comes with a shout.

"Fuck, that was good," he says as he stares at the ceiling enjoying the afterglow.

"What have I been telling you?" Hannibal says. "There is so much we could do together, Will. Will you let me show you?"

Will pauses, but they both already know the answer.

"Yes," he says, "show me everything."

***

END

***


End file.
